Stamped: A Strawberry Panic Tale
by Count Morningstar
Summary: The morning after a party at Shizuma and Nagisa's, Miyuki and Tamao wake up with a splitting hangover to find themselves in bed together. With no memory of the previous night, their only clue to what happened is a very interesting tattoo. Oneshot.


**Setting:** At least one year after the events of the Strawberry Panic anime.

**Author's Note:** I actually came up with the plot of this story with another anime in mind. But I found out that this site didn't have a category for that series. Yet the idea for the plot was just too funny to me to drop, so I decided to use it for a Strawberry Panic story instead. There are a couple of very special guest stars in this story, but I'm not going to reveal who they are (although the disclaimer will be a pretty big hint). I also want to point out that this is in no way connected to my Strawberry Panic/Yu-Gi-Oh! GX crossovers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Strawberry Panic (or Sailor Moon).

* * *

Stamped: A Strawberry Panic Tale

Miyuki Rokujo awoke in bed with a splitting headache. She could barely remember anything from the night before. The only thing that Miyuki really could recall was that she had gone to a party, but after a few glasses of punch things became hazy. At that moment it dawned on Miyuki that the punch had been spiked. As Miyuki continued to try and recall what happened, she suddenly realized that she was not in bed alone. Reluctantly Miyuki looked to her left to see a girl with long dark-blue hair, and she recognized her immediately as Tamao Suzumi, a girl from the academy she attended shortly before graduating. Though since that time Miyuki and Tamao had become good friends and had corresponded regularly.

At the very moment Miyuki saw the girl she was in bed with, Tamao woke up. Their eyes went wide as they suddenly realized what was going on. They immediately sprang up in bed and noticed that they were both naked. When that realization sank in they screamed and attempted to cover themselves with the blanket. It was all too clear what the current situation implied.

"Miyuki, what did we do last night?" a very confused and freaked out Tamao asked.

"I don't know!" an equally freaked out Miyuki answered. "The last thing I remember clearly is talking to Shizuma at the party last night. Everything else after that is a total blur. I think that the punch we were drinking was spiked."

"You mean we got DRUNK?" Tamao asked as she became even more freaked out than before. "And then we…? Oh my god!"

"Okay, don't panic. Let's try to remain calm." Miyuki told Tamao, though she herself was having difficulty remaining calm. "I mean I'm sure this kind of thing happens every day."

"Yeah, every day in Las Vegas!" a mortified Tamao retorted. "Oh my god! I have to get dressed!"

As Tamao got out of bed and frantically searched the room for her clothes, Miyuki noticed a tattoo on Tamao's lower back right above her butt. After taking a closer look at the tattoo, Miyuki became absolutely mortified, but somehow she retained her calm.

"Tamao wait!" Miyuki called, causing the blue-haired girl to freeze. "I think you have a right to know… You have a tramp stamp on your lower back."

"…What does it look like?" Tamao asked hesitantly, not once turning to face Miyuki.

"Well, it's mostly just words." Miyuki answered honestly.

"So… what do they say?" Tamao asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"…Property of Miyuki Rokujo." Miyuki read aloud after taking a big gulp.

Silence fell over the room. Tamao's face turned a deep red, and soon the silence was broken by a mortified scream.

"Clam down Tamao!" Miyuki shouted over the scream as she held her ears. "Right now all you're doing is making my hangover even worse!"

"I'm sorry." Tamao whimpered.

"Look, we just need to calmly try and remember what happened last night." Miyuki told Tamao.

"I think it's pretty obvious what happened!" An upset Tamao said as she resumed the search for her clothing, some of which she had already found. "I got branded and then you had your way with me!"

"Now we don't know that!" Miyuki argued. "For all we know getting that tattoo was your idea and then you came on to me! Either way we need to figure out what happened."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Tamao asked as she put on her finally retrieved panties.

"The last thing I remember is talking to Shizuma at the party." Miyuki answered. "I think we should start by asking her what we did at the party last night. We should both get dressed and go see her."

* * *

Shizuma Hanazono sat on the couch in the darkened living room of her new penthouse apartment. She was still hung over from the party from the previous night. The party was to celebrate Shizuma and her girlfriend Nagisa Aoi moving into the apartment. Many of their old friends from the Astraea Hill academies had come, though Shizuma never dreamed that one of them would spike the enormous punch bowl. Not that the party wasn't fun though, but the morning after was proving to be a killer.

Since waking up that morning at about 10:45 AM, Shizuma felt like her head was in a vice that was slowly being tightened. The only thing for it was to take a couple of aspirin and drink a tall mug of black coffee. Poor Nagisa meanwhile was staying in bed. Perhaps it was because it was her first hangover, but whatever the reason she felt worse than Shizuma. As Shizuma tried to relax on the couch, there was suddenly a frantic knock on the door that in her condition sounded unbearable.

The silver-haired girl got up from the couch, for no other reason then to stop the infernal noise. Whoever it was would have to leave and come back at another time. But Shizuma was surprised to see that it was none other than Miyuki and Tamao.

"Oh, it's you two." Shizuma said to the two visitors.

"Did you just wake up Shizuma?" Miyuki asked as she looked at her old friend and saw her bloodshot eyes and messy hair.

"I'm really not in the mood for a lecture right now Miyuki." Shizuma said bluntly. "Now why are you two here?"

"It's a very delicate matter Shizuma, and if you'll let us in we'll explain." Miyuki replied.

"…Fine, come on in." Shizuma sighed as she stepped aside to allow the two girls to enter.

Miyuki and Tamao entered the apartment and sat down on a couch across from the one Shizuma was sitting on. Shizuma sat back down to face them.

"So what's this delicate matter that you need to discuss with me?" Shizuma asked.

"Tamao and I need to know what we did at the party last night." Miyuki replied.

"You guys were there, don't you know?" Shizuma asked.

"Not exactly." Miyuki replied with a look of embarrassment on her face. "Before I tell you what exactly is going on, you must promise that what I'm about to say does not leave this room."

"Okay." Shizuma replied, not understanding what the big secret was.

At that point, Miyuki reluctantly told Shizuma the whole story of how she and Tamao woke up in bed together, and of the tattoo on Tamao's backside. Shizuma was silent for a few moments, but then burst into an uncontrollable laugh that seemed to last for about five minutes. It was amazing that the silver-haired girl didn't fall off the couch and start rolling on the floor.

"Damn it Shizuma, it's not funny!" a flustered Miyuki scolded.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Shizuma said as she finally regained some composure. "But my god Miyuki, I always thought you could stand to loosen up a bit, but I never thought in my wildest dreams you'd end up doing something like this. Maybe you should get drunk more often."

"Will you just tell us what we did last night?" Miyuki demanded as Shizuma once again broke into laughter.

"Okay, okay." Shizuma said as she finally contained herself. "Look, I actually don't know too much. I do remember that we talked for a bit, about what I don't remember. Then you went over to the couch, and I went over to see how Nagisa was doing. I'm pretty sure that I saw Tamao come over to talk to you, but beyond that I know nothing. Nagisa and I were too busy having a good time to notice what you two were doing."

"So you really don't know what Miyuki and I did?" a disappointed Tamao asked.

"I'm afraid not." Shizuma replied. "But maybe Chikaru does. She was near you two at the time, and I think she was the only one who was sober."

"Okay then, I guess we'll go see Chikaru." Miyuki said as she got up. "Thank you Shizuma."

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help." Shizuma said to the two girls as they left.

With her visitors gone, Shizuma went back to relaxing on the couch, chuckling about the awkward situation that Tamao and Miyuki had gotten into. She hoped that it all turned out for the best though.

"Shizuma, could you get me a glass of water?" Nagisa's voice called from upstairs.

"Just a minute!" Shizuma called back as she got up to grant her lover's request.

Moments later Shizuma returned to the bedroom with the glass of water Nagisa had asked for. Nagisa was still in bed, naked from the previous night when she and Shizuma made love to christen their new place. Shizuma handed the glass to Nagisa, who sat up a little to take it.

"How're you doing?" Shizuma asked.

"Better than before." Nagisa answered after taking a sip. "Could you stay with me for a bit?"

"Of course." Shizuma replied with a warm smile.

With that, Shizuma removed her black bathrobe, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath. The silver-haired beauty then climbed into bed and cuddled up close to Nagisa. Were the two feeling better, they probably would've repeated what they did in bed the previous night at that moment.

"Hey Shizuma, were Tamao and Ms. Miyuki downstairs just a minute ago?" Nagisa asked.

"As a matter a fact they were." Shizuma answered. "In fact I think those two might be close to becoming an item."

"I hope so." Nagisa replied. "Those two seem like a good match for each other."

"I hope it works out for them too." Shizuma agreed. "Especially since Tamao just made one hell of a commitment to Miyuki."

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked.

"It's not my place to say." Shizuma said before kissing Nagisa on the forehead. "Now why don't you try getting some sleep?"

"Okay." Nagisa replied before drifting off, and it wasn't long before Shizuma drifted off herself.

* * *

Chikaru Minamoto sat on the couch of her hotel room in nothing but her pink bathrobe watching T.V. Her girlfriend, Shion Tomori, was in the other room in bed. Shion was trying to recover from the hangover she received from drinking the punch from the party. Chikaru knew right away though that the punch was spiked, and she had figured that two party crashers, Kaname Kenjo and Momomi Kiyashiki, were the ones responsible. But before Chikaru could tell anyone, most of the guests had already had a few, including poor Shion. It didn't seem to stop anyone from having a good time though, so it seemed like everything worked out.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Chikaru got up to see who it was. After looking through the peephole, she saw that it was Miyuki and Tamao. Immediately Chikaru opened the door.

"Well hello you two." Chikaru greeted with her usual warm smile. "What brings you here?"

"We need to ask you something Chikaru." Mikyui replied seriously. "Can we come in?"

"Of course, but try to be as quiet as possible. Shion is trying to take a nap." Chikaru replied as she stepped aside to allow the two visitors entry. "So what do you need to ask me? It must be important for you to come all the way to my hotel room."

"As ashamed I am to admit it, neither Tamao or myself remember what we did during the party." Miyuki told Chikaru.

"Ah, you two had a few too many drinks of that punch I take it." Chikaru said with a knowing smile. "Well I think I can tell you most of what happened that night. I was near the couch at the time…"

* * *

_On the night of the party after things had really gotten going, Miyuki was sitting on the couch looking very depressed. She had downed her tenth glass of punch when Tamao came over and sat next to her._

_"Hey there Miyuki." Tamao greeted with an intoxicated smile. "You enjoying yourself? I don't, I don't know if it's the punch, but I'm feeling a little weird. How're you feeling?"_

_"I think I've wasted my life." Miyuki said in a very depressed tone._

_"Why do you say that?" Tamao asked, becoming concerned._

_"You know how I was arranged to be married not long after I graduated?" Miyuki began. "Well, the man I was supposed to marry just died in a car crash a few months ago."_

_"What? That's terrible!" Tamao exclaimed. "I'm so sorry to hear that Miyuki."_

_"It's a shame that he died, but it's not like I ever loved him." Miyuki replied. "I barely even knew him… In fact the truth is I was actually already in love with someone else."_

_"Oh really? Who's that?" Tamao asked, though her question was answered when Miyuki glanced over at Shizuma. "Oh… I see."_

_"When you get right down to it, the real reason why I never approved of Shizuma's relationships with Nagisa or Kaori was because I was in love with her." Miyuki admitted. "But I could never tell Shizuma how I felt because of my duty to my family. I always had to put my feelings aside. And in the end it was all for nothing. But then again even if I didn't have my duty to my family it wouldn't have mattered. In the end Shizuma's heart went to Nagisa. I don't think I ever had a chance."_

_"Wow, we're the same." Tamao realized. "You and I have always seemed to be alone, though it seems that you've been alone by choice. And we've both been in love with close friends who would never feel the same way about us."_

_"Huh, I guess you're right." Miyuki agreed._

_"But we don't have to be alone anymore." Tamao said as she suddenly took Miyuki's hand._

_"What do you mean?" Miyuki asked, not quite understanding what Tamao was getting at because of the drunken haze over her mind._

_"I mean… now we have each other." Tamao answered. "You and I have really gotten close during this past year. I've admired you for a while actually and now the truth is… I've fallen in love with you."_

_Miyuki and Tamao looked deeply into each other's eyes for several moments until at last Tamao made the first move and planted a firm kiss on Miyuki's lips. After a brief moment, Miyuki returned the kiss, and soon the two girls were locked in an embrace, their tongues soon mingling with each other. At that moment it seemed they had found the love they had been seeking for quite some time._

* * *

"…You two went at it for the rest of the party." Chikaru said as she finished her recounting. "When things were starting to wind down I called a cab to take the two of you home. I'm afraid I don't know anything about what happened after that."

Both Miyuki and Tamao were silent after hearing about what they did and said the night before. It answered many of their questions, but it was nothing like they expected. At that moment came the sound of a groan from the other room, which meant that Shion was waking up.

"Okay, well if there's nothing else I think you two should leave." Chikaru told Miyuki and Tamao.

"…Of course." Miyuki replied as she and Tamao got up. "Thank you for your help."

With that, Miyuki and Tamao left. Chikaru then went into the other room to tend to Shion. When she got in the blonde was already sitting up in bed with the top two buttons on her blue pajama top undone.

"You feeling better?" Chikaru asked.

"Well, my head hurts less." Shion replied. "I'm going to kill Kaname and Momomi the next time I see them. What the hell were they even doing at that party anyway?"

"I think they came because they thought Hikari and Amane would be there." Chikaru answered. "It's actually a good thing Amane has that race to participate in, otherwise I think things might have gotten ugly last night."

"I'll say." Shion agreed. "Was somebody here just a minute ago?"

"Miyuki and Tamao." Chikaru answered. "Apparently they got so hammered from all the punch at the party that they couldn't remember what they did."

"Wow, I don't think I can picture Miyuki drunk." Shion chuckled. "So neither of them remember anything?"

"Not a thing." Chikaru answered. "It's a real shame since last night Tamao told Miyuki how she felt about her. I hope things work out for them."

"I'm sure they will." Shion said reassuringly.

"…So are you really feeling better?" Chikaru asked after a moment, a rather playful smirk appearing on her face.

"Of course, why?" Shion asked.

"Well, I was hoping that if you were up to it we could have a little fun." Chikaru said as she removed her robe to reveal her naked body, causing Shion's eyes to widen. "So are you sure you're up for it?"

"Uh, huh…" was all Shion could say.

* * *

Outside of the hotel where Chikaru and Shion were staying, Miyuki and Tamao were waiting for a cab. Neither of them had spoken since leaving Chikaru and Shion's room. Both their minds were on what Chikaru had told them about what they said to each other the previous night. It was not what either of them had expected. The only question that was left unanswered was that of Tamao's tattoo, but at the moment it seemed relatively unimportant.

"…Miyuki?" Tamao began, finally breaking the silence between them. "I'm sorry about this morning when I accused you of having your way with me."

"It's perfectly understandable considering the circumstances." Miyuki said with a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry about some of the things I said too."

"There's something else though." Tamao continued. "I may not remember saying the things I did last night, but I want you to know that I meant every word. I really have fallen in love with you. I've wanted to tell you for some time now, but I haven't been able to work up the nerve. At least not until last night I guess. And whatever we did last night after the party, I don't regret it. Not even getting that tattoo."

"…I've fallen in love with you too." Miyuki admitted. "And I don't regret whatever it is we did last night either. But… I'm not sure if what happened between us should go any further then last night."

"What? Why not?" Tamao asked, sounding both surprised and a bit hurt.

"Because even though we have these feelings for each other, we weren't ourselves last night when we gave into them." Miyuki explained. "I'm afraid that if we pursued a relationship, it might not work out and it would ruin our friendship. I don't want to risk that happening, so I think it's best if things just stayed as they are. I'll be waiting for you back at our hotel room."

With that Miyuki dashed off before Tamao could say anything. Tamao was at a loss as to what to do. She wanted to go after Miyuki, but wasn't sure if she should.

"Oh dear, and you two seemed like such a nice couple last night." A voice suddenly said.

Tamao turned to see an elegant looking woman with aqua-blue hair that went just past her shoulders wearing sunglasses, a green blouse, a white jacket and skirt, and a yellow scarf.

"Do I know you?" Tamao asked the mystery woman.

"No, but I saw you and your girlfriend last night when I was visiting an old friend of mine from art college." The woman replied. "She works at a tattoo parlor around here."

"Wait, you were there when I got the tramp stamp?" Tamao asked with a very surprised expression.

"Oh I see." The woman said with a chuckle. "You don't remember getting it. I thought you and your friend seemed drunk."

"Who's idea was it for me to get the tattoo?" Tamao asked anxiously.

"Well, it's actually kind of a cute story." The woman began. "Though maybe a little odd…"

* * *

_That night at the famed tattoo parlor known as One-Eyed Jake's, a drunken Tamao and Miyuki stumbled in. The two woman at the front desk, one with elegant aqua-blue hair and another with short hair dyed green and a nose ring, stopped talking so that the green-haired woman could attend to her new customers._

_"What can I do for you two ladies?" the green-haired woman asked._

_"I want a tattoo that says 'Property of Miyuki Rokujo'." An intoxicated Tamao told the woman._

_The green haired woman raised an eyebrow, while the aqua-haired woman chuckled a bit._

_"Okay, I guess I could do it as a tramp stamp if you like." The green-haired woman suggested._

_"Fine, just so long as everyone who sees it knows that I belong to this girl right here." Tamao said as she put an arm over Miyuki's shoulder._

_"Wait Tamao, I can't let you do this." Miyuki told her. "It'll most likely be painful, and I don't want you to do something that you might regret later."_

_"But I want everyone in the world to know that only you can have me." Tamao begged. "And I don't care what pain I have to bare."_

_"…Okay, but I won't let you go through this pain alone." Miyuki told her. "I'll get one like yours, but mine will say 'Property of Tamao Suzumi'. If you belong to me, then I belong to you too."_

_"Aww, how sweet." The aqua-haired woman commented._

_"Oh boy, I knew this was going to be a weird night." The green-haired woman sighed. "Okay you two, come on back."_

_And with that, Tamao and Miyuki followed the woman into the back room to get stamped._

* * *

"…And that's pretty much the whole story I think." The aqua-haired mystery woman said as she finished her recounting. "My friend did good work on both of you."

"So, Miyuki has one too?" Tamao asked.

"That's right." The woman replied. "Though I guess you don't remember seeing it. So was that what you two were fighting about a few minutes ago?"

"No, I actually don't regret anything that might've happened last night and neither does Miyuki." Tamao replied. "Actually last night we both finally admitted our feelings for each other. It's just that… she's afraid that things might end badly if we became more than just friends. I have to admit that I'm afraid of that too, since I was in a relationship like that not long ago, one that ended in tears. I don't want to get hurt again but… I can't deny my love for Miyuki!"

"Well if you're really in love with this girl, then you should pursue that love no matter where it leads." The woman told Tamao. "If you don't then you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Remember the old line from Shakespeare, it's better to have love and lost, than never to have loved at all."

"…Thank you, you're right." Tamao said as she wiped away her tears.

At that moment a sleek yellow sports car pulled up to the curb. The person driving looked to be a young man with blonde hair wearing a black leather jacket over a white shirt, though when Tamao took a closer look she saw that the driver was actually a woman.

"Well, there's my ride." The woman said to Tamao. "I hope things work out for you and Miyuki."

"Thanks, and thank you for the advice." Tamao replied. "I would like to know who you are though. Your face actually seems very familiar."

"That's not surprising, many people have seen this face." The woman said with a wry expression. "Look for it next time you're in a music store."

"I think I will." Tamao replied. "But right now I have to go to Miyuki. Goodbye and thanks again."

With that, Tamao dashed off. Meanwhile the aqua-haired mystery woman got into the waiting car.

"Who was that Michi?" the blonde asked as the mystery woman got in the car.

"One of the two girls I saw at One-Eyed Jake's when I was visiting Ryoko." The mystery woman replied. "And you were right Ruka, they were both drunk."

"Of course they were." The blonde laughed. "No sober girl would get a weird tattoo like that willingly."

"We should get going or else we'll be late to my own concert." The mystery woman told the blonde.

"Then let's go." The blonde replied, and with that they drove off.

* * *

A little later at the hotel room, Miyuki was in the shower. All of her thoughts were of Tamao and of their earlier conversation. Miyuki was not certain if she was doing the right thing, but her biggest concern was that what had happened the previous night was only the product of alcohol and loneliness. She was in love with Tamao, of that much she felt certain, but Miyuki was afraid that if their relationship were nothing more than a drunken fling Tamao would be hurt. And Miyuki didn't want to see that happen, not after what happened between Tamao and Nagisa.

Although Miyuki was thinking that perhaps she had already hurt Tamao by saying that they shouldn't pursue their feelings any further. Miyuki's thoughts were interrupted when the shower door opened and Tamao walked in.

"Tamao, what are you…?" a surprised Miyuki began to ask.

"You have one too you know." Tamao said, interrupting Miyuki's question.

"One what?" Miyuki asked.

"A tramp stamp." Tamao answered. "You got one last night too."

"I did?" a very surprised and blushing Miyuki cried out. "What… what does it look like?"

"It's sorta like mine." Tamao answered. "Though yours says Property of Tamao Suzumi. After you ran off I met a woman who was there at the tattoo shop we apparently went to. She told me that it was my idea to get the tattoo, but you didn't want me to go through the pain of getting it alone. And you also said that you wanted people to know that you're mine just as I am yours."

"I see…" Miyuki said as she processed what Tamao had just told her.

"Miyuki, even if we weren't ourselves last night, our feelings for each other were obviously real." Tamao began. "What happened last night brought those feelings to the surface. And now that they're out we should explore them, because it would be worse if we never did. Sure we might get hurt, but maybe that's always the risk you take when you fall in love. Besides… I think you've denied your own feelings for far too long."

With that, Tamao walked up to Miyuki and planted a firm kiss on Miyuki's lips. Miyuki found that she could hold back her desires no longer and wrapped her arms around Tamao and kissed her back. The two were locked in a tight embrace as the water and steam from the hot shower sprayed down around them, their tongues once again fought each other for dominance. Before either of them fully comprehended it, Tamao walked forward and pushed Miyuki back against the wall of the shower as they continued their passionate embrace.

When they broke for air, Tamao began kissing Miyuki's neck, earning a small moan from Miyuki. After a few moments of that, Tamao began planting fiery kisses down Miyuki's body until she had gotten to her knees and began licking around Miyuki's already wet entrance, earning louder moans from the older girl. Soon enough, Tamao's tongue entered Miyuki. Miyuki held Tamao's head in place as she began bucking her hips to increase the pleasure she was experiencing. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, Miyuki climaxed. As Miyuki caught her breath, Tamao got back to her feet.

"Turn around." Miyuki whispered into Tamao's ear.

Tamao smiled and complied. Miyuki began kissing Tamao's neck, while at the same time her left arm snaked under Tamao's, allowing her hand to massage the younger girl's breast. Meanwhile Miyuki's right hand began massaging Tamao's entrance, earning quite a few moans from the younger girl. After a few moments of this teasing, Miyuki finally plunged two of her fingers into Tamao, causing the younger girl to moan even louder. Tamao's right hand soon began pressing Miyuki's right wrist, while her left hand went up to take hold of the back of Miyuki's head.

"Oh god this feels so good!" Tamao cried out. "Harder!"

Miyuki complied with her lover's request and began thrusting her fingers harder and deeper. It was not that long before Tamao climaxed, crying out Miyuki's name as she did so. As Tamao caught her breath, Miyuki turned her around and kissed her on the forehead. A few minutes later, the two girls got out of the shower. After drying off they got into bed and cuddled up next to each other.

"I don't think I've ever felt this content." Miyuki commented. "I finally feel like myself."

"I'm glad." Tamao said before planting a light kiss on Miyuki's lips. "As for me this is the happiest I've been in a long time."

"…You know it is still the middle of the evening." Miyuki pointed out. "We haven't even had dinner yet."

"Oh you're right." Tamao said with a look of realization. "So should we go out to eat?"

"Actually I think we should order something." Miyuki replied with a rather playful smile on her face. "Right now there's something else I'd really like to do."

With that Miyuki planted another firm kiss on Tamao's lips, and it soon became clear to Tamao that neither of them were going to be leaving the hotel room any time soon.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you have it, my first oneshot. I'm sorry if it was a little long. It's probably not the best thing I've ever written, but it was fun. When I decided to use this plot for a Strawberry Panic story, I was originally thinking of having it be about Chikaru and Shion. But I came to the conclusion that it would be funnier if it was about Miyuki and Tamao, as they would be the last two one would expect to get hammered and wake up with tattoos they had no memory of getting. The shower scene was a little hard to write, as I don't usually write stuff like that. As for including the two special guest stars from Sailor Moon, I needed a way to explain the tattoos and that seemed like the best way.

**Edit:** If you're reading this, than it means I finally got around to fixing that little name screw-up it the scene with Chikaru and Shion. By the way, since writing this story I've done quite a few Strawberry Panic oneshots, including a sequel to this story, called _Elevator_.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
